


Qui Vivra Verra

by Vicieux_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty with brains Hermione, Dark Draco Malfoy, F/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Hermione, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Society, Slytherin Hermione Granger, The Noble And Most Ancient House of Malfoy, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, manipulative hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicieux_1/pseuds/Vicieux_1
Summary: What if Sirius had an elder brother named Rigel Orion Black?What if Rigel had Hermione Carina Black as her daughter?What would this mean for the entire wizarding world?





	1. Resonating Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been revolving in my head for months,wanting to be out of my brain box.  
> So,here we go...  
> Join me on this ride..  
> With you maybe it will be worthwhile...

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

“There are no secrets that time does not reveal” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On 19 September 1979,a girl child is born in England named Hermione Carina Granger blissfully unaware of the apprehension in her parents minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr and Mrs. Granger knew that their Hermione was different from them.It was not in terms of how eidetic her memory was or how quickly she could finish reading her books.They themselves were dental students once,so they could relate to such abilities. 

Instead ,it was in terms of the things that were happening around her.Like when her story book was torn accidentally ,the 3 year old threw a gigantic fit and suddenly the pages repaired themselves without leaving any trace of ever being torn.Or it could be when her mother discovered that the chocolate cookies were in Hermione‘s mouth instead of being locked away in the cupboard.

However the surprising thing was that her parents were not confused of their 3-year old daughter,they were just happy and terrified simultaneously .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

5-year old Hermione was sitting on the dining table along with her parents for dinner with her nose in her book.For Grangers this was a regular occurrence. However the distress on their daughter’s face was completely new.

Belvina Granger frowned and asked her daughter,”Hermione dear, is there anything you want to share with us?”

Hermione broke out of her reverie and exclaimed,”Today,Serena pushed me down while climbing the swing.Instead of falling down,I suddenly started floating few inches above the ground.They all called me abnormal.Momma,am I abnormal?Her voice breaking towards the end.

Belvina leveled her gaze at her husband as if asking for his permission.Rigel Granger just shrugged and coolly assured her that she was perfectly normal in their eyes and that they were proud of her.After saying that, he calmly left the table.

Hermione was placated after hearing her father’s words and witnessing her mother’s encouraging smile.She however, failed to see her mother’s hopeful eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Granger family was sitting in the posh drawing room with the now 8-year old Hermione going through her birthday presents which were floating around her.On unwrapping one of gifts she gasped after seeing the book"The Stars and the Celestial Bodies."She quickly submerged herself in the book.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and she exclaimed,"Father, here it is mentioned that Rigel is the brightest star in the constellation of Orion.My middle name Carina is the constellation containing Canopus,the 2nd brightest star.Why my middle name is after the 2nd brightest star and not after the 1st brightest star like you?Most of my classmates have middle names resembling their father's first name!

All the humour of Birthday celebration drained from her father's face and her mother's face was grimly set.After giving a slight node to her mother,her father leaves the room in distress.

She looked towards her mother in confusion and with vulnerability in her voice she asked,"Did I say something wrong ,mother?"

Her mother's face expression was resigned and she exclaimed"It is for your best to learn some harsh truths about our heritage.I think this will give you more time to prepare for your future."

"What truths ,mother?,"she asked.

Her mother explained her all about the wizarding world,the bloodlines,the prejudice,her accidental magic,the Burke family and how they were hiding in Muggle world.

Hermione's mind was in overdrive.Finally coming out of her shock she manages to say,"So,I am a witch and you are Belvina Bianca Burke,the squib pureblood disowned daughter of The Ancient and Noble House Of Burke."

"Yes,darling",her mother said with a wistful sigh.

"Ok",Hermione continues,"What was wrong with my question that caused father so much distress?"

"Hermione,your father is disowned and blasted off from his family tree due to being a squib.There's a binding vow in pureblood families which states that the name of the disowned person can never be used again in following generations.Your father wanted your middle name to be named after him.He tried but was unable to do so due to the binding vow."She explained.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question but is hushed by her mother justifying that her father requests Hermione's company in his study.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rigel Orion Black was sitting in his study both anticipating and dreading this conversation with her daughter since she was born.He was putting off the conversation thinking that maybe Hermione was just showing weak bursts of magic which would cease soon like his had been.But they were getting stronger and stronger each day.He desperately wanted her daughter to be a witch so that she didn't share the same unfortunate fate as her father did.Thankfully she was a witch.

The once Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was now in shambles and in need of new Magical blood to flourish again.

His mind then wandered off to unbidden thoughts Sirius's pranks and a chuckle left his mouth.Thinking of the sweet and obedient Regulus brought a smile to his face.But the shrieking voice of his mother Walburga which was still resonating in his head brought him back to his surroundings.

He was broken out of his silent muse by Hermione asking his permission to enter his study.He beckoned her to enter and sit in the chair across him.

"I hope you have understood the basic things about the wizarding world and your accidental magic from your mother,"intoned Rigel.

"Yes,father,"replied Hermione dutifully. 

"Now listen carefully, I belong to the Noble and Ancient House Of Black.The pure-blood families like the Blacks simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees. The Blacks place a great importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, blood traitors, and Muggle-borns. The family motto, which can be found on the family crest, is Toujours Pur, which means "Always Pure" in French. Many members took this phrase very seriously.

I am the eldest child of Orion and Walburga Black.Since my childhood I was expected to take upon the role of Heir Black.I showcased some accidental bursts of magic in childhood but they were very weak.After some time I stopped have these weak bursts of magic as well.But my family strongly believed that I have learned to control my magic.So they prepared me for all the duties which are expected of Heir Black.I was treated with respect and honour.

But this all changed on my 11th birthday when I didn't receive the Hogwarts letter.Everyone was disappointed.I was too.But my mother was incensed.Beatened me up and called me vile things.Called me disgrace to the Black name.Poured her anger even on my two younger brothers also who tried to placate her.

Finally the day of my disownment ceremony came.I still remember Siri and Reggie crying.I begged my mother to stop the disownment ceremony but all my pleadings were ignored .I could see regret etched on my Grandparents and father's faces but they couldn't go against the magical vows."

Perplexed she questioned ,"Magical vows?"

Her father answered,"If a person is disowned, a spell called-'Oublier le déshonneur' is cast which means 'Forget the disgrace' in French.It causes the disowned person to be removed from his family and related families memories including everything related with the House," with a wistful sigh.

She gasped,"Why would they do that?It is barbaric."

"To remind the person of the shame and dishonour he/she has brought on such a noble family as this spell does not affects the disowned person's memory.It serves as a very agonising punishment.I remember each and every moment of time spent but my family and relatives remember no....thing of m..e.",his voice wavers towards the end.

"But can't we meet with them and tell them about the circumstances, they might open up to us father",she replied with determination and hopefullness. 

"No,this goes against the magic vow.It hinders me to approach them and tell them the truth."He replied.

"Is there any way to prove them that we are Blacks?We shouldn't give up on our identity!I"She asked.

"There is only one way.Fear not daughter,they may have taken away my rights as Heir Black but you will be provided with your rights and your rightful place as Heiress Hermione Carina Black!",replied Rigel Orion Black full of determination.

Unknown to both of them,Belvina Bianca Burke smiled standing in the doorway of his study.

"Which is the only way, father?"asked Hermione curiously.

"Listen!There are many things to discuss and decisions to be made"he started explaining.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Diabolical Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos,bookmarks and subscriptions for last chapter.
> 
> A special word of thanks to Hermionefan and Cash for leaving me with their precious thoughts.
> 
> You all are wonderful readers!

When you need to make a hard decision, flip a coin.Because when the coin is in the air,you realize which one you're actually hoping for.  
(-)(-)(-)  
Belvina entered the study room after a gentle knock.She was graced by a gentle smile from her husband who pointed her to the nearest loveseat.She flopped on the loveseat elegantly if one even considers flopping to be graceful.

Intelligent as she was,her 8 year old brain began to process the change in their behavior and posture.They were following the protocols governed by pureblood laws as her mother had already explained.

"Hermione,"her father began after seeing the incredulous expression on her face,"Before beginning I want to know that if you are ready to step into the pureblood society.It can be rather difficult for the witches or wizards unless they prove their worth to the Paterfamilias."

"How can I prove my worth?What if I am unable to prove my worth?What if I lost my magic in coming years?"Paranoid as she was,her mind began to picture all the vicious ways in which things could go wrong.

"Paranoia doesn't suit you,darling,"her mother admonished lightly and continued,"You have Black and Burke blood running in your veins.They are part of the 28 most powerful and sacred pureblood families in the wizarding world.You just have to focus on your magical core and rejuvenate it.Me and your father will try our best in helping you to channel the magic in your blood."

Hermione rushed towards her mother and warped her in a crushing hug.Her mother gently stroked her curly black hair.

"Hermione you needn't be anxious.We will be there for you,explaining you every aspect of magic,pureblood society and culture,that you need to know.Your Paterfamilias will be proud of you and he will receive you with his open arms,giving you the respect that you deserve."exclaimed her father.

"Hermione,I don't want to be an imposing Father figure.We will continue this only if you really want to be a part of the Pureblood society."her father continued.

"I want to go with your choice ,father and mother."she replied.

Her mother tsked before exclaiming," No one else can ever make your choices for you.Your choices are yours alone.They are as much a part of you as every breath you will take,every moment of your life."

Her father stood from the chair and walked towards the loveseat.He pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione's forehead and replied," Listen to the quietest whispers of your mind.They are telling you the choices that will help you the most."

Hermione replied in a timid voice,"I want to be respected for my knowledge ,not ridiculed.This is not my world father.Only the Pureblood society will respect me because they cherish knowledge.I don't want to live under a false identity ,regretting later about what could have been if I made the alternative choice.I want to be inculcated within the Pureblood society and I will do whatever it takes to get there"She finished with a determined edge to her voice.

Her father and mother can't be more proud of their daughter.

Her father said,"We will make sure that you will receive all the training you need to prove your worth to your Paterfamilias.On your 10th birthday you will demand your right to exercise the usage of the title Heiress Black,by entering into Grimmauld Place and performing blood magic.All the Black members will experience a sudden shift in the Black magic that tethers them to the Black family name.The family magic will compel them to appear in the Grimmauld Place immediately.This is when your Paterfamilias Lord Arcturus Black will test your worth.If you emerged out worthy the title of Heiress Black will be conferred to you."

"What if I fail in the tasks?"Hermione questioned breathlessly ,enraptured by the wicked ways the magic works.

Her father chuckled and replied clearly amused,"Follow your intituition.Be smart.Be brave.Don't take any shit and you will surely succeed."

Belvina directed a glare at her husband for using a curse word in front of a child and purred," Husband dear,I think you may be in need of some lessons as well."

Rigel's face flushed a deep red before he quickly fled from the room rather breathlessly.

Hermione stifled a chuckle at her father's odd behavior.

Belvina looked down at her and questioned,"Do you want to read some books based on magical world.Your father has plenty in his study."

"Yes,please,"Hermione replied,her eyes brimming with unhidden curiosity.

Her mother provided her with some of the books about the wizarding world.In a matter of seconds,Hermione quickly submerged herself in the books in which the photos were moving.She wasn't surprised though.Being revealed with so much resonating secrets,she was sure that nothing could surprise her anymore.

But she didn't expect that her assumption would be shattered into oblivion in a matter of minutes.

Furrowing her brows she questioned her mother in a panicked voice,"Mother,here it is written that squibs can't possess wands and therefore can't duel.How in the world will I learn dueling if both of you can't teach me how to duel?"

Her mother calmly stood from her loveseat with a blank face and bolted the door while muttering something under her breath.

"What is it mother?"questioned Hermione,now on the edge of her seat ,sensing that something important is going to be revealed soon.

"Don't worry about it,dear.Just listen carefully."Belvina replied in a serious voice.She quickly explained to Hermione about her past actions.

Hermione gasped and exclaimed with sadness," Don't you feel regret for deceiving your family in such a way."

With the doleful tones of grief her mother replied," Hermione,don't feel guilty for doing what's best for you and your loved ones.I loved Rigel from young age and I couldn't bear to be separated from him.I loved my family but my love for Rigel surpassed the affections I had towards my family."

"It must have been be a difficult choice to make,"Hermione would never had guessed that her mother was such a strong person.

Her mother then intoned,"Learning what to choose,and how to choose,may be the most important education you will ever receive from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Belvina' s secret?If anyone figured it out,just leave your views in a comment so that I can gush at your brilliance.
> 
> I am totally likely to either add too much info or leave things out or forget where I was going in the story. So I was wondering if any of you would be willing to proof read my story and help me stay on track, give me some ideas and be somebody I have to accountable to ,so I wont get bored and quit.If you would be interested in proof reading for me, just message me.Because I am new here I will certainly appreciate your help.
> 
> Side note-You may consider reading the book titled "Choices," authored by Dr.Shad Helmsteller.It is a good read.Infact I have taken most of the quotes from there.
> 
> Lastly,I offer virtual treats to everyone who has read the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Sayonara to me for now by leaving me with your precious thoughts.  
> I appreciate your support and even constructive criticism.


End file.
